


By Your Side

by Calicolor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Viktor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Katsudon to the rescue, M/M, Makkachin dies, Some Fluff, it's for the sake of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicolor/pseuds/Calicolor
Summary: With the death of his beloved poodle, Makkachin, Viktor finds that he can't function the way he used to before. He isn't used to sleeping alone and ends up losing sleep. Yuuri discovers this and must find a way to fix this problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm so sorry for killing off Makkachin in this story. I have nothing against the poodle. In fact, I love the poodle and would never want Makkachin to Makkachoke. It's just for the sake of the story. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Viktor skulked around the ice rink in a sort of zombie-like manner. His shoulders slumped, his eyes were bloodshot, and the dark circles under his eyes contrasted with his pale skin. His hair was unkempt and his boisterous personality was nowhere to be found.

In short, he did not look good.

Occasionally, he would throw out a comment about Yuuri’s program and what to change about it. But mostly, he was hunched over the railing with droopy eyes appearing to be dead to the world. Yuuri had suggested multiple times that he should go home and get some rest, but Viktor refused every time, assuring him that he was fine.

Yuuri knew, however, that he was not fine.

Viktor’s precious poodle, Makkachin, had passed away only two days ago. Yuuri and his family were sad but Viktor took it the hardest. He had been devastated, losing his best friend like that. It had been obvious for a while now that Makkachin was old. Lively as always, but old. And yet, none of them expected him to pass so suddenly.

He was sure that Viktor had not been getting as much sleep as he should, due to his grief over the matter. But the strangest thing of all was that Yuuri hadn’t seen Viktor cry once since it happened. He wanted to say that he cried out of sight in his room or something, but for the most part, he was either training with Yuuri or spending time with Yuuri’s family. He had a feeling that crying was one of the things that kept Viktor awake at night.

Either way, Yuuri had to put a stop to this zombie Viktor before things got more out of hand. He finished the step sequence he had been working on and skated over to the side of the rink where Viktor was slumped against the railing. The Russian didn’t seem to notice his presence right away. He quickly jumped back after Yuuri flicked his elbow with his finger.

“Oh, Yuuri! Sorry. I didn’t see you there,” Viktor said, leaning forward against the railing. He seemed to be forcing a smile onto his face. Yuuri frowned.

“Viktor. Have you been getting enough sleep?”

An uneasy expression replaced the feigned smile.

“What’s this all of a sudden? Is this a question game? I love those—” Viktor started to ramble.

“Viktor.”

Yuuri’s voice echoed around the rink, which was empty except for the two of them. The word was loud and firm. A command in itself. Viktor looked taken aback by the sudden change in Yuuri’s disposition. Yuuri would be surprised at himself, but he was too busy trying to get an answer out of the other man that he didn’t notice.

“I’m fine…really…” Viktor said, quietly. He looked down at his feet, his hair falling over his eyes. “I’m just not used to sleeping alone. You don’t need to worry about me…”

Yuuri’s eyes softened as he looked at the other man. He just looked so…sad. He wanted to reach out and move his hair behind his ear. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to make him feel better. But he didn’t know what to do or what to say. This was the first time in his life where someone needed _his_ help. _His_ emotional support. But he didn’t know what to do. He sighed. This was frustrating.

“Yuuri…” Viktor said, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up to see a troubled expression on the other’s face.

“Yes?”

Viktor opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. He averted his eyes and ran a hand through his already-disheveled hair.

“…Nevermind,” he mumbled as he turned to walk away. “I think that’s enough for today.”

Yuuri wanted to call after him, but knew it was no use. He seemed pretty unresponsive today so he wasn’t likely to get an answer out of him right now. He wondered what it was that Viktor wanted to ask him…

* * *

For the rest of the week, neither Viktor’s appearance nor his mood improved. He still looked as exhausted as ever. No matter how many times Yuuri questioned him about it, he refused to give him a straight answer. He just told him not to worry. But how could he _not_ worry with an answer like that? Even Yuuri’s family was worried about his well-being. Viktor would hardly eat anything put on his plate to the point where Yuuri practically had to feed him to make him eat. He never wanted to go out to explore the town or go grocery shopping like he did before. He was spending more and more time holed up in his room. Despite all of his alone time, he didn’t seem to be making any progress on his sleep.

This had to stop. It was normal for someone to be sad over the loss of a pet…Yuuri should know firsthand…but it was putting a strain on Viktor’s health. This wasn’t good for him.

He decided it was time to intervene.

Yuuri tiptoed down the hallway in the middle of the night, trying to be as quiet as possible. He needed to put a stop to Viktor’s sleep deprivation, because he obviously couldn’t do it on his own. He reached Viktor's room and found the door handle. As he was about to slide the door open, a strange sound made him freeze. There was a sniffling noise coming from inside. He heard quiet whimpers, most likely being muffled into a pillow. The sounds were soft and barely audible. But Yuuri could hear them. It broke his heart to hear such a miserable noise coming from such a normally jubilant man. Viktor didn’t deserve this misery.

He couldn't take much more of listening to the stifled cries, and so, he slid the door open slowly. Viktor didn't seem to notice him as he closed the door and stepped near the bed. Yuuri took a long look at the figure curled up on the bed. Viktor was lying on his side, clutching a pillow to his face. His legs were pulled up to his chest. His shoulders shook as he cried into the pillow. Yuuri clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand to see Viktor like this. It made his heart hurt. His chest felt like it was being squeezed and there was a nasty feeling at the pit of his stomach. He wanted to erase this image and never see it again. 

Without thinking, he climbed onto the bed, immediately grabbing Viktor's attention. The Russian sat up, the sobs ceasing abruptly. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated his face. His eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep. He quickly wiped at his face with the backs of his hands.

“Y-Yuuri?! What are you—”

“Hush,” Yuuri said, quickly. He clambered toward Viktor, pushing him back against the covers. Viktor turned on his side as Yuuri laid himself down beside him. 

“Yuuri, why—”

Yuuri shushed him again. Before he could say another word, Yuuri enveloped his arms around him, pulling him close. He put his hand behind Viktor's head and guided it so that his face was against his chest. Yuuri pressed his face into the silver hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo.

“It hurts. I know,” Yuuri began, feeling Viktor tense up in his hold. “You don’t need to say anything. Just let it all out. I'm here for you, Viktor.”

Before he'd even finished his last sentence, Viktor had started whimpering again. He felt something wet staining his shirt. Yuuri simply held him while he cried, his body trembling against his own. He stroked his hair gently, threading his fingers through the smooth strands. He whispered soothing words to him _(It’ll be okay, Viktor … He was happy, Viktor …)._ He even tried humming a tune, which seemed to be working. Viktor had stopped shaking and settled into him. His sobs were turning more into soft grunts and he was sniffling less. Yuuri continued to hum the calming tune, noticing that Viktor was breathing more evenly now. This went on for about five minutes until Viktor finally stopped crying completely. The room was silent except for the sound of Yuuri’s humming. Eventually, Viktor spoke up.

“I miss him so much...” Viktor mumbled into his shirt.

Yuuri stopped humming but didn't say anything.

“I can't sleep...it's hard to eat...everything reminds me of him...”

Yuuri rubbed his back, reassuringly. “That's completely normal.”

“I just don't know what to do. He...he was the closest family to me...I...I...I don't have anyone else.”

A pause.

“...You have me,” Yuuri whispered, surprised at his own boldness.

He felt Viktor move his head out from under his chin. Damp ocean blue eyes locked with his own.

“What did you say, Yuuri?”

It was like all of his usual embarrassment had disappeared. Yuuri looked him dead in the eye and repeated what he'd said.

“You have me, Viktor.”

He was almost certain that sentence had sent a chill down Viktor's spine with the way he flinched within his hold. His puffy eyes were wide with surprise. Then his face slowly morphed into a happier expression, a small smile forming on his lips. Finally, his genuine smile had returned.

“Yes, Yuuri. You're right. I have you.”

Yuuri leaned forward and placed his lips on Viktor's forehead, kissing it softly. Then he pulled him close again. He spoke into to his ear.

“Now go to sleep.”

Viktor didn't need to be told twice. He snuggled into Yuuri's embrace and tangled their legs together. He let out a long contented sigh and closed his eyes. Yuuri pulled the blanket up over them.

They fell into a comfortable silence. For a long time, they both quietly laid there in their embrace. Yuuri felt the other's body rising and falling gently. He guessed Viktor had fallen asleep, and was about to do the same, until he heard him say something.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled. He hugged him tighter.

“I love you, too, Viktor.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and felt himself drift away into a comfortable slumber, surrounded by Viktor's warmth.

* * *

*The following morning*

“By the way, Viktor,” Yuuri began. The two of them had woken up not too long ago and were currently bathing comfortably in the sunlight streaming through the window. A thought had occurred to Yuuri and curiosity had welled up within him. “What was it you wanted to ask me the other day at the ice rink?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes in thought. As he realized what he was referring to, a smile lit up his face and he let out a laugh.

“Oh, that? I was going to ask if you would sleep with me. But I know you always turn me down, so I decided against it. Who knew that you would come join me yourself!”

Yuuri gaped at him.

“That…that was it?”

Viktor hummed in confirmation, beaming after getting his well-needed rest. Yuuri continued to look at him, all kinds of responses wanting to come out of his mouth. He settled for the most embarrassing one. He felt his face getting warmer.

“Well…I, uh…I only denied you before because I was…um…nervous about it…”

“Oh? So you’re not nervous now?” Viktor slid his hand forward to link their fingers together. He smirked when Yuuri’s eyes darted sideways.

“Well, I’m still sort of nervous about it…but this time, I had a reason to come sleep with you.”

Yuuri suddenly grinned, feeling mischievous.

“But surely, you can manage by yourself now. Right?”

Viktor made a horrified face and gasped.

“What?! Yuuri, you wouldn’t leave me here to sleep alone after sleeping with me last night, would you?”

Yuuri just continued to smile at him, amused by his reaction.

 _“Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiii_ ,” Viktor moaned as he clutched onto his arm. “Don’t leave me! I’m still not used to sleeping alone!”

Yuuri laughed.

“Don’t worry. I’m just kidding.”

Viktor’s eyes filled with hope.

“Does that mean you’ll sleep with me from now on?”

Yuuri leaned forward to hug him.

“Of course.”


End file.
